Waiting
by December'sRose
Summary: She had told him a bunch of times how little patience she had when it came to matters like this. She had told him a month in advanced, she told him how important this event was. AbbyxHoagie Number 55 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Waiting

Rated K+

Summary: She had told him a bunch of times how little patience she had when it came to matters like this. She had told him a month in advanced, she told him how important this event was. AbbyxHoagie Number 55 of the 100 Theme Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

__

Dedication: For Nigel'sLeadingWoman

A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever fluff attempt with 2/5. I'm sorry in advanced if I made the characters sound OOC but in my defense, none of us actually really know how the characters acted after decommissioning during their adult years (They were old in INTERVIEWS, I didn't want to go off of that episode). I tried keeping the personalities from when they were kids but I excluded Abby's habit of talking in third person because I felt like she doesn't do that when she's an actual decommissioned adult. Anyway, that said, this one-shot is for Nigel'sLeadingWoman for drawing a picture for me (she drew me KND style, it came out fantastic!). If you guys want to see the picture, look it up on dA. The link is my homepage in my profile and the picture is in my favorites. Also, check out her awesome gallery! A lot of 1/362 fans will love her work! Okay, this simple A/N is getting long so I'm going to cut it short here. For more information on the 100TC please contact either me, Numbuh212 or Super Reader for details.

* * *

Twenty five year-old Abby sighed, her features pronouncing every ounce of impatience she felt. Again; again he had broken a promise! The figurative rock that kept their relationship steady from underneath was beginning to chip and crack. If he didn't show up in ten minutes, she decided, it was over. Their relationship would be done; the rock would finally break.

How hard was it to remember a simple task? It was like this when they first started going out back when they were in senior year. She had told him a bunch of times how little patience she had when it came to matters like this. She had told him a month in advanced, she told him how important this event was. It wasn't every day your older brother's wife had kids. Her teenage nephew and niece were off getting lunch while the two sisters were left in the waiting room.

"Quit worrying, he'll show." Her older sister reassured her as Abby started tapping her fingers in anxiety, watching the door. Somehow, she wasn't fully convinced.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm late!" Ignoring the "I knew it" look Cree was giving her, she turned at the sound of his voice in time to see him half run, half jog his way to her. "Where have you been?" She hissed, unable to smooth out the irritation in her own voice. He caught his breath before replying "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"No but the doctors say she's going to go into labor any time now." Abby frowned after allowing him to peck her on the lips. "So where were you?"

"I had to pick something up."  
Her frowned deepened. "Hoagie, I called you this morning saying my sister-in-law was being admitted into the hospital. You know I wanted you to be here since the start . . ."

"I know, I know." Hoagie sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. "But you see-"

"What, so you have another excuse?" Abby retorted, averting her eyes from her boyfriend. "Or do ya' have a "joke" to make me laugh so I'd forget I was ever angry with ya' in the first place?"

"Hey, you love my jokes!" She gave him such a dangerous look, he gulped nervously. "Sometimes?"

"Hoagie, this is the third time this month you've been late for something I consider important. Unless you have a real excuse this time-"

"I do!" He protested. "I promise!"

"Well, then, let's here it."

"I was shopping for-"

"You're telling me that you were late because you were _shopping_!?"

"Let me finish!" Abby blinked as Hoagie suddenly became apprehensive. Cree even looked up from her magazine with interest to watch the show.

"I wanted to give you this later," He began, sighing in defeat. Abby's eyes widened as her boyfriend pulled out a small black-velvet box. "The manager said that today was the last day I could pick this up."

"Aw, man, you've got to be kidding!" Cree exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Abby threw a glare in her direction, afterwards freezing as Hoagie got up from his seat to kneel down in front of her. Everyone in the waiting room watched in admiration; a nurse sighed dreamily at the sight.

"Hoagie . . ." She choked out his name, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Abby, I've liked you ever since we met back in high school. I only realized that I fell in love with you the night we graduated." He paused; she remained silent. "I love you Abigail Lincoln and I know this isn't the ideal place but . . .will you marry me?"  
"Say yes!" A young girl cheered from her mom's lap. Everyone laughed, including Abby and Hoagie. She nodded, unable to speak because of the happy tears from her eyes. Applause broke out in the waiting room; Cree shook her head, chuckling. "Man, it's about time."

As Hoagie swept Abby into a passionate kiss after placing the ring on her finger, a nurse poked her head into the waiting room. "I have news for the Lincoln family. Mrs. Lincoln is going into labor."

At this, the engaged couple broke apart and turned their attention towards the nurse. They exchanged amused glances with Cree; their patience was finally about to pay off. That was when Abby realized that waiting wasn't always a bad thing and not even twenty minutes later when the nurse pronounced the arrival of Abby's new niece was the first time she was pleased with the idea of being impatient. Just this once though, of course.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, done with another 100TC entry. I have a couple more that I might post up this weekend so keep an eye out if you're interested! Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


End file.
